Factory Head Thorton
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Thorton | jname=ネジキ | tmname=Neziki | image=Platinum Thorton.png | size=200px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh /[[Johto]] | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= (Frontier Brain) | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | brain=Pt | facility= | print=Factory Print| anime=no | epnum= | epname= | enva= | java= }} Factory Head Thorton (Japanese: ファクトリーヘッド ネジキ Factory Head Neziki) is the Frontier Brain in charge of running the 's . In the games He is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory in the Sinnoh and Johto regions. It is suggested he is very intelligent, as he mentions inventing a machine that analyzes the player's Pokémon. If he is defeated he will hand over the Factory Print. Pokémon Like the , he uses rental Pokémon. Therefore, all of his Pokémon are random for both the Gold and Silver Prints, so he can use any Pokémon except for those that are not admissible in the ; these include , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Quotes Initial battle *Before battle :"Bzweeeeep! Sorry, don't mind me. What I'm using is an invention of mine. It's my data-analyzing machine It's telling me what you've rented for this match. I see! You've rented , , and . I have to say, that's a good setup. Like, say, number percent? Oh, don't let that number concern you! All righty, let's get going!" *Defeating the player :"See? Just as analyzed." *Being defeated :"Whoa! You sure showed me!" *After being defeated :"Hmm... I got handed the loss here. It's not making me happy at all, losing. Even though I'm not happy, I did glean some useful data, I suppose. That makes me glad I battled you. So, did you get to like those Pokémon you rented? As a , it would sure make me happy if you did. Next time, come back with different rental Pokémon." Rematch *Before battle :"Bzweeeeep! Let's see what I can see about you through my data-analyzing machine. So, what have you rented for this match...? I see! You've rented , , and . I have to say, that's a good setup. It's a combination of friendship with cooperation all around. I'd say it's like number percent? Oh, don't let that number concern you! All righty, let's get going! No losing for me this time!" *Being defeated :"Whoa! You sure showed me!" *After being defeated :"Hmm... I got handed another loss. It's not making me happy at all, this. In fact, I'm stewing here. I thought I learned a lot about Pokémon since I lost to you. But that's all right. Some things you learn from winning. But some things you learn by losing. I hope you'll keep renting our Pokémon and give me a chance to redeem myself!" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Thorton first appears along with his fellow Frontier Brains, , , and in a meeting; afterward they go back to their facilities. Thorton later appears at his facility, the , where he watches battle through it. Eventually, Platinum manages to get enough wins to allow her to challenge him and they begin battling. Due to the rules of the Battle Factory, the two use rental Pokémon to Battle each other instead of their own Pokémon. Despite Thorton having much confidence in his battling skills and knowledge, Platinum proves superior to him in both categories, allowing her to defeat him. Angered at his defeat, Thorton throws a temper tantrum until Argenta comes to snap him out of it by slapping him in the face. Later, he is given a Team Galactic camera robot that Riley obtained on Iron Island and is tasked with fixing it. Eventually, he succeeds, but is left exhausted in the process. Pokémon Rented was used to battle Platinum at the . It proved powerful and its ability to create a sandstorm which made Platinum's Pokémon constantly take damage. Eventually, it was defeated by Platinum's 's super effective . None of Tyranitar's moves are known and its Ability is .}} was used to battle Platinum at the . It managed to defeat Platinum's and helped Thorton's Ursaring by sending its stat upgrades to it. Eventually, it was defeated by the ing it received from the of Platinum's . Ledian's known moves are , , , and .}} was used to battle Platinum at the . With the gained from Ledian's Baton Pass, it was able to easily defeat Platinum's Qwilfish. Later, it fought her Kadabra and was defeated when its energy was absorbed with a . Ursaring's known moves are and .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Thorton or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Lightning|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=038/100}} |type=Metal|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=83/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Common|jpnum=066/100}} LV.X|type=Lightning|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=144/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=039/100}} Trivia * In English, his title is the only Frontier Brain title held by another person, . ** However, both and share the same title in the Japanese version: . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Game characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Distmar es:Espinal fr:Cardus it:Spino ja:ネジキ zh:捩木